<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Impossible by LemonadeReaction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347285">Impossible</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeReaction/pseuds/LemonadeReaction'>LemonadeReaction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Shippy Gen, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeReaction/pseuds/LemonadeReaction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A canon related drabble, basically the thoughts in Damon's head when he first sees Elena.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elena Gilbert &amp; Damon Salvatore</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Impossible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He watched her, this perfect clone of a woman he loved long ago. Her flowing brown hair, glowing olive skin. She was dressed casually, but in that chic way that would not look out of place at a party.</p><p>Debating with himself, he wondered - could it be? The resemblance was identical, too much to even be called uncanny. No, it couldn't be Katherine: Katherine Pierce was dead. Besides, she would not dress in that casual way, she always had to be the centre of attention.</p><p>He should have walked away, but curiosity prevailed. He had to find out. Right now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>